Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, formerly being one of the five S-Class Mages of the Phantom Lord Guild. She is also the love interest of Gray Fullbuster. Profile and Stats Name: Juvia Lockser Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Juvia of the Great Sea, Juvia of the Deep Classification: Human, Mage Age: 17-18 Power Grid Physical Appearance Juvia is an attractive young woman with blue hair that falls down past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and a slender, curvaceous figure. Her hair is also known to have a fringe that parts on the right, as well as having her bangs sit aloft on her chest. Furthermore, her hair is rather wavy, a trait some call a "deliberate attempt to be the ocean". Nonetheless, there is considerably more to Juvia than simply her hair. For example, her facial structure and features. She is noted to possess a somewhat angular facial structure, with a slightly angular jawline, but round enough to allow her to appear innocent and childlike when not being serious. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh, being blue in color. Juvia's attire consists of a Russian-styled blue hat, albeit with fur trimmings at the bottom and a yellow flower on it. Furthermore, she generally wears a dark blue poncho with fur lining near her neck and chest over a light-blue, long-sleeved top. Her top is noted for its white fur cuffing at her wrists, along with the two pale-blue straps across her chest that go all the way down to the bottom of her top. On the front and back, her gorin and backside are covered by two long pieces of blue cloth, which are wide enough to cover a small portion of her sides as well. At her waist, Juvia is shown wearing a brown belt, which fastens both the top and the two cloths together. To finish off the attire, Juvia wears a pair of thigh-length, dark brown boots. Personality Juvia is a cheerful, kind-hearted, positive, and optimistic individual. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival and when Meredy threatened him during the Tenrou Island invasion, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards others, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. When the situation calls for it, Juvia can be very serious, level-headed and analytical, always staying focused on task at hand, though her emotions can cloud her judgment and impede her choices. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail, Juvia is pitted against Cana Alberona but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom Lord, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls, much to the chagrin of her female guildmates. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person in her sentences. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While mostly relying on her Magic, Juvia is highly proficient enough in hand-to-hand combat; she packs strong punches and kicks, coupled with her Magic and speed to gain an edge in battle. Breathing Underwater: Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Enhanced Strength: Despite her feminine figure, Juvia shows a certain degree of physical strength: when she punched Meredy through a large rock, it was completely shattered in the process. Enhanced Speed: Juvia is highly fast and quick in battle, being able to keep up with opponents equal to or above her caliber. Enhanced Endurance: Juvia's stamina and endurance are high, as she is able to exert herself to fight for long periods of time without rest. Enhanced Durability: Despite her slender and beautiful appearance, Juvia shows excellent durability in battle. Great Magic Power: As a former S-Class Mage and one of Phantom Lord's Element Four, Juvia possesses a great deal of Magic Power, almost on par with an S-Class level Mage of Gray's caliber. Her power is amplified when she channels her emotions (for example, extreme anger) into a flow of pure strength that enables her to overwhelm foes that are stronger than her, with Erza stating that is "her true power". Her Magic color is blue when exerted. Magic Water: Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water much like that of basic Water Magic. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and Magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. *'Water Body': Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. However, it seems that this spell is constant, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, but the attack simply phased through Juvia's body without her making any move to protect herself. The latter would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water, but it is unknown if this fact is indeed true. (Unnamed) *'Water Slicer': Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead sliced a stone pillar to pieces. Juvia can also use the technique as a form of defense to intercept an opponent's attack. *'Water Nebula': Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. *'Water Cane': Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. *'Water Lock': Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own Magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water. *'Water Claw': Juvia slashes her water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs her target, thus increasing her punching power. *'Water Cannon': Juvia shoots a large stream of powerful water from her hands at the target. *'Water Bubbles': Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. *'Water Cyclone': Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone, powerful enough to send her target up high in midair. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits. *'Water Dome': Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. *'Water Jigsaw': Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resemble Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. *'Water Force': Juvia summons a large pillar of water, either from the ground or in the air, and slams it onto her target with immense force. **'Water Force: Dragon Tempest': Juvia's most powerful technique. She gathers a large amount of water within any area vicinity and creates a Chinese-shaped Dragon made of water. Then with a simple hand gesture, the dragon shoots forward towards the designated target, dealing destructive blunt damage along with creating an explosion from the water in the process. *'Water Dash': Juvia, using her Water Body, rushes towards her target and phases through them at unpredictable speeds. (Unnamed) *'Regenerating Bubble': A healing technique which allows Juvia to heal even the worst injuries on either herself, or any selected target within the bubble on her palms. She can also expand the bubble into any size depending on the number of people. *'Sierra': A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. Unison Raid: Juvia possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack. She has also performed it with Gray in the fight against the Dragonoid, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. *'Shotgun': Utilizing water provided by Juvia in conjunction with their Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, an Ice Mage aims at the target and releases sharp, thick spears of ice. Weaknesses *Using her Water Body makes her more vulnerable to freezing or steam-based attacks. Relationships Family *Unnamed Parents (deceased) *Unnamed Uncle Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Candidate Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Main Characters